


Dreaming Of You

by Of-Comfort-And-Love (DiamondPencilsZ)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Self Insert, Black Self Ship, F/M, Fluff, Role Reversal, Roleswap, Self Ship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, SelfShip AU, Yumejoshi!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Of-Comfort-And-Love
Summary: Tokiya is a met with a surprise in the World of Sweet Dreams.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Self Insert, Tokiya/Crystal





	Dreaming Of You

After a long day of work, Tokiya was so relieved to finally be home. Even though he had a packed schedule, he didn’t quite feel tired. There was still much work to be done, even in his personal life. 

Until he was ready to doze off, Tokiya busies himself with chores and preparing himself a small dinner. Once he finished with his meal, he pampered himself with a long bath before changing into his sleepwear.

As Tokiya laid down on his bed, he felt his eyes shift over to something on his nightstand. His heart lightly bounded as he eyed the “Lady Crystal” figurine staring back at him.

 _Why did I even buy this?_ , Tokiya scoffed to himself, sitting back up and grasping the item in his hands.

He thought back to the time he was doing some shopping when he suddenly came across the merchandise rack for the popular show. 

Tokiya mentally told himself not to waste his money on such nonsense. But, he couldn’t help himself and quickly snatched one of the figurines of the shelves.

The figurine featured the character in her magical form, with her frills and twists a brilliant shade of purple. A joyful smile was stretched across her face as she proudly held onto her now extended magical fountain pen. The base was decorated with magical runes, a soft purple glow now emitting from it.

Tokiya’s annoyed expression soon softened as his cheeks became dusted with red. Seeing the girl smiling back at him filled his heart with joy.

After doing some reflection, he didn’t regret buying the figurine. He loved Crystal, after all. Why not show some appreciation to the girl that inspired him so much?

“Do you have any idea how happy you make me?”, Tokiya beamed, lightly kissing his fingertips before pressing them against Crystal’s tiny lips.

He lightly chuckled to himself before crawling under the covers and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Clouds.

Tokiya awoke to him laying on a bed of clouds. A parade of shining stars danced about in the midnight blue sky. 

The atmosphere was calming, which was helpful on his end because it relieved his tension and worry about falling. 

A wave of nostalgia flew over him as he quickly realized where he was.

 _Ah, I must’ve been summoned to the world of Sweet Dreams. I wasn’t expecting such a hasty return. I wonder why though?_ , Tokiya wondered to himself as he scanned the area around him.

“You’re here. I’m really happy to finally get to see you.”, a mysterious and sudden voice spoke out.

Startled, Tokiya jumped, unaware that someone else was here. In a split second, a ball of purple light flew across his face before it settled on an adjacent cloud. 

Tokiya stared in awe as the light slowly morphed into the shape of a girl. It quickly dawned on Tokiya that he was face to face with the girl of his dreams.

“It’s you…”, the idol’s eyes sparkled as Lady Crystal appeared before him. Embarrassed, Crystal turned away, timidly fidgeting with her fingers.

“Oh, wow. You’re a lot more handsome than I thought you were.”, she mumbled under her breath.

“I’m flattered. But, I should be the one to share the compliments.”

“Pfft, wait until you see without my- Shoot! I shouldn’t have said! Forget I ever said that.”

But it was too late. Now Tokiya was curious.

“If you don’t mind, will you…detransform for me? I…I don’t get to see the real you all that much.”, he asked inquisitively. 

“No, I don’t think you’ll like what you see. The real me’s a little penny compared to this diamond you’re admired right now.”, Crystal teased, lightly itching her chin.

“Don’t say that. You’re beautiful.”, Tokiya quickly fired back, causing the magical girl to lightly jump.

Tokiya was quite shocked to hear such a self-deprecating comment, especially with that joking tone in Crystal’s voice. He wondered why she was putting herself down like that.

“Relax, Tokiya. It’s not like I just called myself “ugly” or anything. I don’t hate myself that much, haha. Besides, you’re clearly going to outshine plain ol’ me as soon as I change back.”

“That’s enough.”

Crystal’s heart lightly thumped at Tokiya’s sharp comeback. She avoided his eyes, a stern gleam visible in them. 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but, I can’t stand to hear you put yourself down like this.”

“I-I’m sorry. It’s just…”, the magical girl’s words quickly trailed off as she began to twiddle with her feet.

As he took in a deep breath, Tokiya gently scooped Crystal’s hands into his. Alarmed yet still uneasy, she kept her focus on the tight grip on her hands.

“Listen to me. I mean this with every fiber of my being. You’re absolutely stunning, and that’s the whole truth. Why do you think I fell for you?”

Floored by Tokiya’s declaration, Crystal felt her eyes begin to fill up with tears. She quickly blinked to dispose of them, but, Tokiya immediately took notice of it.

He calmly smiled as he wiped away the remaining droplets with the back of his hand. The girl’s face lit up as she timidly gazed into Tokiya’s calming eyes.

“I…I really am so sorry. It’s just…I don’t really have a lot of confidence regarding my physical appearance. I look in the mirror and just think about how plain I look. It’s not just my face I’m self-conscious about- it’s my whole body. I just…”

The idol put a stop to Crystal’s rambling by lightly pressing his finger against her lips.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. Even with all of your flaws, I won’t them let stop me from loving you. There’s so much more to you than what you see as imperfect. Don’t let your insecurities shadow over what makes you so special…to me.”

A sudden burst of purple light blocked Tokiya’s view of Crystal. He quickly shielded his eyes as to not blind himself from its bright glare. Once the light faded, Tokiya removed his hands and felt his eyes wide at what he saw.

Rather than wearing her magical attire, Crystal had on a white-and-red sleeveless pajama top and colorful shorts. Around her neck was her transformation device- a small white key pendant with iridescent flakes. Her purple, back length braids were replaced by those of dark brown ones with a shorter length.

Crystal once again avoided eye contact as she played with her glasses, which were crookedly hung onto her shirt’s collar. 

“Sorry for the sudden change. I just figured it’d only be fair that you got to see me without my costume. So, what do you think?”, she sheepishly spoke in a hushed tone.

Without answering, Tokiya grabbed onto Crystal’s arm and pulled her closer to him. Her face burned hot as the idol softly planted his lips against hers. 

As he pulled away, Tokiya felt Crystal’s shocked eyes on him. He scratched the back of his neck as his cheeks turned red.

“I apologize for doing that without asking. I…couldn’t help myself. It’ll sound silly, but, your beauty overpowered me and I just had to go for it. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”, Tokiya excused himself.

Crystal couldn’t help herself but crack a smile. How could she not be ecstatic over the fact that her crush just kissed her?

“Could you do that again? Just so I can remember it after I wake up?”, she beamed, her heart beating gleefully in her chest.

A chuckle and nod was Tokiya’s only response as he lightly cupped her face into his palm. As they tenderly kissed, a flurry of stars spun around the couple. 

Tokiya couldn’t be more delighted about this dream. Being here with the girl he adored so much was all that he could ever ask for. Although it would be nothing more than just a silly fantasy when he wakes up, Tokiya will be sure to hang out to it for a long time.


End file.
